Loving you this much is never too much
by Allie-2003
Summary: Hermione is 22 a single mother of twins. at the begining of her seventh year she started a relationship with her best friend's most hated enemy well ok second greatest enemyDraco Malfoy. chapter three up Pg-13 language
1. One Remembering Harry

Loving you this much is never too much

Allie-2003

Story inspired by the song I love you this much by Jimmy Wayne 

Note I don't own the characters, song or a decent computer. All I own is a brilliant mind, and the plot. The Harry Potter Characters belong to the most amazing writer J.K Rowling. (Yes this is a disclaimer. {And yes it will last through the story})

 Now I give you the story:

Loving you this much is never too much.

          Hermione Granger sat at her desk thinking about her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Merlin alive was that 3 years ago. _She thought as she was writing a report for her boss the, Minister of Magic. She was his personal secretary and did most of his work while he attended meetings in other countries. She was 22 single but married to her work and devoted to her son and daughter, her twins. Her hair which used to be bushy now fell in soft curls to her lower back. However back to her thoughts, as they kept falling on one person, the father of her children. Now I bet you all think that the father is none other than Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. You're wrong. It was a forbidden love between her and…Draco Malfoy… the man who broke her heart.  

"HERMIONE!" buzzed the intercom pulling her out of her thoughts. She jumped in her chair.

          "Yes sir? What can I do for you sir?"

          "Do you have the report on the Quidditch World Cup?"

          "Yes right in front of me. I will bring it to you." She walked into the office.

          "Thanks Hermione. After this you can leave for the day as I am sure Luke and Lissy would want Mummy to follow tradition by getting takeout on Thursdays. Now get!"

          "But sir…"

          "Good bye Hermione. And I don't want to see you until Monday, take tomorrow off stay with the kids." Her boss told her as she started to protest.

          "If you are sure?" she asked.

          "Good bye Hermione."

          "Goodnight sir." She left the office to go pick up her kids.

*^*

Hermione walked into Rainbow's End Daycare when a little blond blur ran at her.

          "Mummy, Mummy, Mummy, Mummy, Mummy, Mummy." The little girl flew into her arms. _Lissy looks so much like Draco. And little Luke… he has his father's eyes._

          "Lissy, Lissy, Lissy, Lissy, Lissy, Lissy." Hermione echoed as she laughed as Melissa Granger hugged her mother when she picked her up. "Hey baby where's your brother at?"

          "He's seepin' on his beddie-bye cot."

          "Ok go get your cloaks… I mean coats. And we will go and get our supper. I will get Lukie. Go on. Get." She put her daughter down who ran toward the coat room to get the coats. Meanwhile Hermione went to collect her son. Lucas Granger was sleeping on his back with his arms above his head, breathing deeply. Hermione picked him up and he stirred.

          "Shh baby go back to sleep it's just Mummy we are going home now 'kay?"

          "'Kay Mummy." And the little boy snuggled in his mothers arms. Lissy came with her and Luke's coats. She had hers on upside down and was handing her brother's over to her mother as Hermione laid Luke down to fix her daughter's coat.

          "Here baby let Mummy fix your coat. There all better. Now you won't look like a goof ball when we see Uncie Ron and Auntie Ginny." Lissy giggled.

          "'Opers I don't are we goin' toe see Uncie Harry too?" Lissy asked attentively. Harry Potter was a touchy subject to Hermione and Ron. For he had died in the last battle against Lord Voldemort two years ago the exact day Hermione found out she was having a baby. In fact that whole year was messed up. 

          "Yes Baby-girl we are. Should we get flowers for him today?"

          "Yeah! 'Is time I gets to ick 'em out righ Mummy?" 

          "Yeppers only if Luke is still sleeping. If he isn't we each get him one. Ok?

          'Kay. Now lets go toe get the 'owers and the food." Hermione had put her son's coat on and the family left the Daycare.

^*^*

Luke was still sleeping when they picked out the flowers for Harry. Lissy had picked out a red rose, a yellow daffodil, and an orange tiger lily for Luke. 

Hermione had gotten an extra rose to give him for Ron. Now they were walking down the street with Lissy holding Hermione's hand and the flowers in her small pudgy hand oh so carefully so not to crush her Uncie Harry's flowers. Even though she had never known Harry; Hermione, Ron and Ginny had made it a tradition to visit Harry at the memorial every Thursday with Hermione's kids. Then after that they all went to Hermione's small house and ordered takeout before Luke and Lissy's bedtime. Now they were walking down the street of Muggle London when they passed a tall platinum blond haired man with Luke's grey eyes. It was Draco Alden Malfoy. He stopped when he saw Lissy and Luke. Hermione was hidden behind Luke's sleeping brown haired head. He shrugged and walked on. Or so she thought. Hermione took a deep breath and crossed the street to go into the Leaky Cauldron to get into Wizarding London or to witches and wizards Diagon Alley.

^*^    

          "Evenin' Hermione, Miss Lissy." Said the man who walked passed them. Hermione nodded at the passer bye and walked out the back door to the alley way followed by Draco. The four (Draco was unnoticed) walked up Diagon Alley to a small memorial set up by Hermione, Ron and the rest of Harry's friends and admirers. 

          "Melissa Rose! You get bigger every week. By Merlin so does Luke. Want me to take him, Hon?" Ginny asked holding her hands out for Luke.

          "Nah thanks Gin I'm good I want to keep him this age forever…sigh but he will just grow up hating his mother… Just like his father." _Oh my god its Hermione, was she pregnant back at school? Are they mine? A boy and girl she has the kids she wants, is she married? Melissa Rose… Lissy… she is beautiful… Lucas what? Draco? Alden? Hell I don't know. I'll just wait to see. Draco was sitting in the bushes around the memorial. Out of sight but not out of Hermione's mind._

          "Where's Ron?" Hermione asked looking for the twins' godfather.

          "Had to work late, he'll be here soon. What's wrong Mione?"

          "I saw Draco today. He saw Lissy and Luke but not me." She replied watching Lissy play on the jungle gym they had put there for kids in the park. Luke stirred when Hermione sat down. He woke up.

          "Mummy?"

          "Hey there sleepy-head. Look who's here."

          "AUNTIE GINNY!" the little boy cried launching himself into Ginny's arms. _Your daddy too baby boy. Daddy too. Draco thought._

          "Go on go and play with Lissy until Ron arrives." With that he ran off to play with his sister. Hermione was talking to Ginny when there was a wail from over towards the play area.

          "Mummy Luke hit me!"

          "Lucas Xavier! What have I told you about hitting?" 

          "Sorrwey Mummy." Luke said shamefully. Then continued playing. 

          "Uh oh Hermione is in a mood, Gin run fast." A deep male voice spoke behind Hermione. The kids heard the voice and ran towards him.

          "Uncie Ron!" They yelled.

          "Luke! Lissy!" Ron Weasley echoed his godchildren and bent down to pick them up. 

          "Hey Ron ready? These two monsters are getting hungry." Hermione said giving her best friend a hug with the two children in there. They squealed.

          "Mummy we are not monstures we are angels and you no it." Luke said pouting.

          "Uh-huh Mummy Angels!" piped Lissy.

          "OK, OK angels get your flowers and put them on Uncle Harry's memorial. Ron I got you one to if you want it."

          "Thanks Herms. I'll use it. Merlin I still can't believe Harry is dead. Did he know about Luke and Lissy?" Ron put the kids down and they ran to play.

          "N-no-yes he knew, I told him when he told me goodbye."

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~ {() this means Hermione was telling them what was happening}

          "Harry?" Seventeen year old Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room to see Harry Potter and tell her news.

          "Oh hey Mae come here I want to tell something." (He called me Mae only when he was scared or angry at me or Ron. It's my middle name.)

          "Really? I want to tell you something too." 

          "I want to go first." (Harry looked scared to death. But so was I. I mean I was having a baby at seventeen. I didn't know what he wanted to tell me.)

          "Come here sit." Harry said pulling her into a chair.

          "What in all that is magical is going on here Harry?" (Harry took me by my hand and squeezed it hard. He had never held my hand before. That was when I knew something was wrong.)

          "You remember me telling you last year about the prophecy that I found out about in fifth year.  Its about to come true. Tonight." He got up and started pacing.

          "T-tonight. Oh Harry." (I got up and ran to him. We hugged. I looked up at him.)

          "I sent Ron for you to say goodbye Mae. You are my sister in everyway but one. Let's change that." Harry pulled out a pocket knife. 

          "Are you sure Harry…? The magic of blood is really strong. I mean if you do that you will be my baby's uncle…oops." Her hand flew to her mouth.

          "B-baby… Hermione Mae Granger are you pregnant?"

          "Yes I am. Come on Harry cut me and do it before I lose my nerve, I want to be your sister." He cut an _H _in the palm of her hand. She placed an _H _in his palm also. They pressed their hands together. The blood sticky and slick.

          "There Mae I have a family, you and that baby. Oh Little Sister." They hugged again.

          I love you Harry. If the baby is a boy I want to name him after you. Or if it is a girl I want to name her Harriet Jane."

          NO! Mae don't do that name her Melissa Rose. Melissa was my Grandmother's name Sirius told me that. And Rose was my Grandmother Evans's name. If it's a boy Lucas Xavier after my grandfathers. Please Mae please do that for me? Please?"

          "Alright Harry I will." (I started to cry as did Harry. Oh Merlin.)

~End Flashback~ 

Hermione walked over to the memorial and placed her rose on the top of the memorial and kissed Harry's name.

_Harry James Potter_

_July 31 1983-__June 24 2002___

_The Boy-Who-Lived_

_Brother at heart, friend forever in life and in death._

_Uncle at heart of Melissa and Lucas_

_Brother at heart of Hermione and Ron_

_Beloved son of Lily and James Potter_

_Friend to all_

"C-come on Lissy, Luke lets go home. Ron would you want to pick up the food for me, please." Hermione and her kids left to go home. Draco just stood there in the bushes with tears in his eyes.

          "Oh Hermione what did I do to you? What did I do?"


	2. Two Remembering the Trip to Hogwarts

Remembering The Last year .

   Later that night after Ron and Ginny left and the kids were in bed Hermione sat in the living room tracing the _H _on her hand. 

         "I miss you Harry. I really do. I miss your laugh. I miss the way you and Ron would fight over what trouble you wanted us to get into at night. I miss the way only you called me Mae. I most of all miss the way when you were around I felt safe. I wish that I could have protected you the night you saved all the Wizarding World." Hermione said to the large picture of Harry Potter on her mantle. It was 10:00 and Hermione was tired. More tired then the day after Harry had died. As her eyes drifted shut, she saw the picture of the Golden Trio taken the day they started their 7th year taken by Remus Lupin, one of Harry's parents' best friends and their DADA teacher that year. Again. She fell asleep on the couch and started to remember.

^*^

Four years ago.

Hermione Granger was running late. And she never was late to get to King's Cross to get on the Hogwarts Express. It was her last first day of school. She couldn't believe that exactly seven years ago she would be knocking on Harry and Ron's train compartment door looking for a toad. 

         _Has any of you seen a toad? Neville has lost one... My name is Hermione Granger… I've read all about you of course… You haven't been fighting have you? ... You've got dirt on your nose did you know right there… I'm going to bed before either of you think of another intelligent idea to get us killed or worse expelled… stop moving its Devil's Snare… you're a great wizard Harry… Hermione smiled to herself. Ah those were the days when all she could do was try to _not _get into trouble with her best friends._

         "Hermione Mae Granger hurry your butt up and let's go." Her father yelled up the stairs. She looked once around the round the room and waved her wand. All the extra stuff she had forgotten flew into her trunk. Running down the stair trunk behind her she flew out the door and into the car.

*~*

She ran thru the barrier at 10:30 right into the last person she thought she would see or would want to see. 

         "Malfoy?" she asked stunned to see Harry's worst enemy. _OH MY MERLIN! Three months of not seeing **him** was a blessing, but he has gotten **hot**_. She thought to herself.

         "That's my name Granger, don't wear it out or you might have to buy me a new one… Oh wait a moment you can't afford it. Would you watch where you are going? I don't feel like getting touched by a Mudblood today. Besides I don't want to have to burn my clothes I rather like them." He replied smirking. She just walked away. _Ass Wipe. She thought walking down the platform._

         "Hermione Granger! Get your cute little body over here and give me a hug." It was a tall messy black haired boy with glasses and scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

         "Harry! Oh Merlin it's so good to see you. Where's Ron?" she said hugging her best friend.

         "Dunno haven't seen him yet. Come on Herm, let's get our compartment. I don't want it to be occupied." Harry said pulling her toward the train.

         "Harry? What in all that is magical is going on?"

         "What makes you think that whenever I pull you somewhere I am up to something? Besides Mione, Ron is on the train so hurry up… I think?"

         "Harry, I have good news and I have bad news. And maybe one more piece of bad news." Hermione said nervously.

         "Hmm what do I want first… give me the good news. Then the bad news." Harry scratched his chin smiling evilly with a hint of jesting. (Oh I love that old word Jest, my new favorite word)

         "I made Head Girl. Malfoy is head boy and I have to live with him for the year."

            Oh congrats Mione, I always knew that you would become head girl. But Malfoy? Head Boy? Merlin help us all. Gryffindors are going to have a rough year."

         "Who is going to have a rough year, Harry?" A tall lanky redheaded boy peeked his head around the corner of a compartment.

         "RONNIE! Did you grow again? My God you are taller than me by at least 2 feet." Hermione ran to her other best friend and boyfriend. Yes Ron was her boyfriend but unbeknown to her he was cheating on her with Luna Lovegood, another friend. (Yes I know I am evil but hey I told you in another story to beware of my twisted mind. So get over it! J It's all part of my story. Trust me *gets an evil look in her eye*). 

         "Nah, Mione you are just short. Hi." He grinned as she swatted him in the shoulder.

         "Ron, how many times do I tell you not to tease Mione about her height, you can get seriously hurt. Besides she isn't that short. She is just shrinking… OW!" Harry said receiving a smack on his chest from Hermione. They laughed.

         "Listen guys as much as you like to tease me about my height I have to go and attend my first official Head Meeting with the Ferret Boy. Not that I will enjoy that but it is all part of being _Head Girl_. So I will smell you all in a while… and _behave. _That way Ron you just might get a little action later… I did say maybe." She smirked as she walked out of the compartment enjoying Harry and Ron's expressions as she left to attend the meeting. She could hear Harry laughing at Ron. _Ah to be back with friends. _She thought as she went into the changing room to get into her robes. She wasn't alone.

         "Granger do you mind… I am trying to change." Malfoy again.

         "Well excuuuuuuuusssssse me. I didn't know that Draco Malfoy owned the _public changing room. Might as well get used to it Malfoy as I am Head Girl. I hate to break it to you Ferret Boy, but you _will_ have to get used to me because we will be spending a whole lot more time together. See you in the Head Compartment for our meeting."_

         "Granger don't…don't call me _Ferret Boy_…please?" Hermione turned around looking shocked.

         "Ho ho did The Great and Mighty Malfoy just say _please? _Praise Merlin it's a magical miracle."

         "Bite me Granger."

         "I would but Pansy would get jealous. Besides I don't want to taste a pureblood it would be soo nasty."

         "You are a cocky little shit aren't you?"

         "Yep and you better get use to it. Come on let's get this over with I want to get back to my friends."

         "Hey Granger…"

         "Yes?"  
         "If you ever tell anyone that I said please I will have to kill you."  
         "And is that a promise or a threat."

         "Both."

They went to attend the meeting.

*~*

Three hours later Hermione was walking back to the compartment when she saw a letter on the floor. She picked it up and read it.

          Darling,

          I loved that you came to see me this summer. It was so nice of you. What a surprise to see you standing at my door. That night was magical. Literally. Too bad that it had to be cut short when my father had to come home at the time he did, Meet me tonight after the feast in the Astronomy Tower. You know the one I am talking about. I know that your girlfriend will probably want to spend the time with you but try to make it.

                                                  Always yours in love,

                                                            Me

Hermione stared at the letter. So this guy was cheating on his girlfriend. That poor girl. If Ron ever did that to her she would kill him and the other girl.

         "Hello Hermione." Said a silky voice that could only be one person. 

         "Luna Louise Lovegood, why is it that you have to scare me every time you see me?"

         "I don't mean too it just happens. I was on my way to see Harry and Ronald. Where did you get that letter?"

         "Oh I found it on the floor. Just now in fact. Why is it yours?"

         "Yes. Yes it is can I have it back? Please?"

          "Here take it Luna. I didn't want it. You know if that guy's girlfriend ever found out you just might be killed? Do I know this guy?"

         "Actually he's a Gryffindor. However he is a 6th year." Luna lied quickly.

         "Oh really, Hmm I don't know any sixth years except Colin and Ginny. Oh well we will be at the castle in an hour."

         "Ok let's go."

 Harry peeked his head out of the compartment.

         Coming Mione? Hi Luna. Are you ladies hungry?"

         Hermione grinned. "Harry, knowing Ron and you, you ate everything that you bought leaving me not one speck of food so I will go and get me something. Kay?" She laughed. "Be right back. Luna are you hungry?"

         "Nope I'll stay here with Harry and Ronald." Luna sat next to Ron who was sleeping. The moment Hermione left Luna poked Ron in the shoulder.

         "Wake up she went to get something to…Hi Ron."

         "Hey baby… Harry tell Mione this and I will never talk to you again. Hey baby what's up?"

         "The sky you ding bat now kiss me. Oh and here you dropped this. Hermione found it. And well she told me that if you ever cheated on her she would kill you and me. I am not scared though she will never find out." Luna kissed Ron and handed him the letter. Ron smiled but then frowned.

         "SHE found it? Luna what did you tell her?"

         "Part of the truth. That the guy was a Gryffindor but a sixth year. So she will never suspect you." She kissed him.

         "Harry will you please keep a look out for Mione? Please Harry I will be in your debt till the day I die." He kissed Luna again.

         "That might be sooner than you think Ron cause here she comes." Harry said as Luna and Ron broke apart. Ron sat next to the window and Harry sat next to Luna. Hermione bounced in and sat on Ron's lap.

         "H-hi Mione. What's shaken?

         "What the hell Ron do you mean when you say what's shaken? You sound like an American when you say that. I am jus soo excited to start my final year… I know I sound like an idiot when I say that but hey leave me alone."

_         Attention All students we have arrived at Hogwarts. Please leave all pets and baggage in the train someone will take to the school for you. _ Again all students the train has arrived to its final destination.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna got off the train and started up to the  carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

A/n I know I know the ending sucked but I will do better next time.


	3. Three Secrets and Lies

Secrets and lies   

       After the sorting and the feast Professor Dumbledore started to speak.

       "Well now that we are full to bursting I will give you the usual announcements. This year we will be having a Halloween Ball, Valentines Day Ball, and a Graduation Ball for the 7th Years where everyone will be invited. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher… some of the older students have had him, Remus Lupin."

       "Lupin is back? Harry, do you know why?" Ron asked Harry after the announcement.

       "They've told me why but I am not permitted to tell you." Harry said looking nervous about something.

       "… The Forest is strictly forbidden to _all students." Dumbledore stared at the Trio and smiled at Harry kindly. "The restricted section is out of bounds to the younger students. Mr. Filch to my great surprise has comprised a list of another 500 items that he considers not suitable for the hallways or even the school that makes the list total to about 2100 things…" Dumbledore continued for 15 minutes longer. Then the announcement was made about the New Head Boy and Girl._

       "This year we are fortunate enough to have two of the brightest minds in their year as Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Now I think that is all, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Professor Lupin will show you to your common room where you will find your things night all." 

       "Hermione, Ron, Harry over. Over here!" yelled their favorite DADA teacher. The three walked over to the staff table to greet Lupin.

       "Professor welcome back." Ron said grinning widely

       "Hello Professor." Hermione smiled sweetly.

       "Remus." Harry just said his name as a greeting. Hermione saw Harry's sad eyes before Remus Lupin spoke. Ever since his godfather Sirius Black died Harry had changed. He hardly ever smiled, he barely laughed, and basically he was depressing. But Hermione would _never _tell him that. Hopefully she could change him this year.__

       "Hello you three and Mr. Malfoy as well I suppose that you want to get settled to your common room follow me you four."  
       "Malfoy."

       "Potter."

       "Weasley, Granger. Now we all know each others names." Ron said and Hermione choke back a laugh. Both Harry and Malfoy frowned. Ok that was_ disturbing. Hermione thought as the group reached a painting of a large boy and small girl._

       "The first head boy and girl. Along this wall is a painting of each Head Boy and Head Girl throughout the years… you might see Harry's mother and myself along the lines. You two can pick the password tomorrow but the current password is _'__Cookie Tin__' (don't ask). Now how would you like a picture of the three of you on your last first day of school? I was very talented at magical photography if I do say so my self… cough, cough… um ok then…" Lupin pulled out a camera. "Everyone ready 3…2…1." _CLICK. _Hermione blinked. Ron started to laugh and Harry smiled at Hermione's face. Remus chuckled. _

       "Well um we better get going Hermione and let you kill… umm get to know Malfoy." Harry said trying to control his laughter… another rare moment. Hermione smacked him and started to laugh.

       "Gee what friends I have… Professor is there a law that says that I will get a spot in Azkaban if I kill my friends?"

       "Ha, ha-I'm afraid so Hermione." Lupin said chuckling.

       "Damn… I mean darn sorry Professor. Well I will see you smartasses tomorrow… I mean… oh never mind see you guys at breakfast. Goodnight Professor Lupin. _Cookie tin.__"__ She said and the portrait opened to a large room with a silver, green, gold, and burgundy couch along with two massive desks on opposite walls from each other. In front of the couch was a large fireplace with a large bag of Floo Powder on the top. On the walls were thousands of single pictures of young girls and young boys smiling and waving at each other._

       "Granger, are you finished smooching up to the DADA teacher?" Malfoy said coming down a stairway to what appeared to be his room.

       "Only if you are done being a dumb ass." She replied smartly.  
       "I beg your pardon."

       "You heard me, goodnight, Malfoy." She said walking over to her staircase.

       "Goodnight Granger." He replied making Hermione stop mid-step. She paused for a minute and continued up the stairs to bed.

~*~

       "Damn that Mudblood! What right does she have to call me a dumb ass. I will admit she is one hell of a looker but honestly she's dating the Weasel. It is very clear that she is just lacking in taste. GODDAMN IT ALL TO HELL! She really is blind Weasley is clearly cheating on her with that twit Lovegood, am I right Blaise?" Draco asked his best friend and ex-girlfriend Blaise Zabini after Hermione had gone to bed. (Hey it's better then Pansy, am I right?)

       "Whatever you say Drake. Do you really think that she is that blind to what is going on in front of her face? If she is she's dumber than she looks… well its midnight and we have school tomorrow I better go. Do you want me to say hi to Pansy for you?" Blaise rolled her eyes, yawned, and stretched then got up.   
       "Hell no she would just take that as an invite. Goodnight Blaise see you at breakfast." Draco said walking her to the door.

~*~

Ron was nearly bursting with excitement to see Luna.

       "Harry, listen I've got to go up to the astronomy tower and meet Luna…promise me you won't tell Mione?"

       "Merlin, Ron do you know how much that girl is going to hate you if and when she ever finds out you have been cheating on her? She cares for you and might even love you." Harry tried to talk some sense into Ron… it didn't work in fact it just might of made Ron even angrier.

       "You love her don't you Harry?" Ron said turning red. Harry knew he had to tell the truth.

       "Yes I do… as my little sister nothing more nothing less. Let me warn you Ron if you break her heart I have to break your face." Harry said seriously. Ron laughed.

       "Ha-ha you don't mean that do you, Harry you're my best friend. You wouldn't hurt me would you?... Harry?"  
        "Only if you hurt Hermione. Go on go and break her heart and go see Luna I promise I won't tell her." 

       "Thanks Harry you really are the best." Ron started for the Tower. Harry sighed.

       "God this year is going to be tough if he lets it slip about him seeing Luna. Shit is going to fly. I hate lying to Hermione. Secrets and lies… that is all that this year is coming to. Secrets and lies." Harry started up to Gryffindor Tower. When he arrived he said the password, '_Sugar Quill__'__  and went into bed._

~*~  
       "Ron!"

       "Luna!" Ron ran to Luna and kissed her hard.

       "Oh she didn't give you any trouble did she?" 

       "No but Harry did. He gave me a full-blown lecture. It was scary." Luna laughed.

       "Oh you poor thing come here and let me make you feel better." She pulled Ron into an amazingly strong kiss. He pulled her down to the floor and they started to make out. Five minutes later they came up for air.

       "Wow!" They both said at the same time and started to laugh. Ron pulled her onto his lap. Luna snuggled closer to his chest.

       "I love you Luna."

       "I love you too Ron. But what about Hermione?"

       "What about Hermione?"

       "Do you love her?"

       "As a friend."

       "Will you break up with her any time soon?"

        "Maybe. I don't feel like have my face broken tomorrow. Not to mention the shit I will get from Ginny. I promise I won't keep this up too much longer. We better get to our common room its past midnight." Ron said as Luna got up.

       "Same time tomorrow?" She said pulling him up.

       "Of course if I can get away. Do you want me to walk you to your common room?"

       "Nah I will be fine. Write me if you can't get away. Ok?"

       "Ok Goodnight, Luna, I love you."

       "Night Ron Love you too." She kissed him and walked down the stairs. Ron went to the Gryffindor common room and walked up the stairs to go to bed.

~*~ 

The next day Hermione woke up with the dawn excited to start classes.

       "Mmmm good morning Crookshanks. I see you are hungry. Come on I will go down stairs and get you your breakfast. God I am talking to my cat. What next Malfoy let's me know his gory past? I don't know if I want to know that. Ok maybe I do. Come on cat let's get your breakfast. I need to shower." Crookshanks purred as he rubbed against Hermione's leg. She grabbed her clothes for the day and set them on her bed after she made it. Then she went downstairs to feed her cat. Malfoy was already up reading a book. She quietly grabbed Crookshanks's dish and ran upstairs to fill it so not to disturb Malfoy. After the dish was full Hermione went back down and placed it on the placemat next to her desk then went upstairs to shower and change. 20 minutes later she grabbed her bag full of her books and ran downstairs for the third and final time that morning.

       "Granger how many times are you going to run up and down the stairs in the morning?" 

       "Why do you ask Malfoy?"

       "So I can not be here to hear your elephant feet clop down the stairs." He turned around and smirked at her. The smirk faded from his face when he saw her face streaked with tears.

       "M-Malfoy…"

       "What?" He waited to here what she could possibly say to him. He didn't have to wait long. She walked over to the portrait hole and turned around.

       "Go fuck a duck." She said and pushed the portrait open and walked out the door. 

_~~~~~_

_Fuck a duck Classic. Go Hermione go. Ha-ha. Well what should I do next? Have Hermione become Malfoy__'__s friend or have her find out about Luna? Hmmm I know what I will do__…__ I can_'__t tell my secrets. Well thanks everyone who gave those great reviews. To those who read Harry___'__s secret sister the final chapter in the making. I plan on ending it with a BANG and making it the longest chapter  I have ever written.Well got to go Write for you later. Allie_

__


	4. Four Happy Birthday Hermione I'm Cheatin...

                        Happy Birthday Hermione I'm Cheating on You

Three weeks later

            Hermione and Draco had created a silent pact and slowly began to become friends. Not that they would tell anyone. Each morning she would go downstairs and feed Crookshanks then go to breakfast without running into Draco as he would be already down at breakfast. They would study silently and only ask questions about homework at night. Draco was silently deciding if he was going to tell her about his past. Hermione was wondering what was going on with Ron. He never had any time for her anymore. In the year that they had been dating he was always there for her. Tomorrow was Saturday, September 21st, her 17th birthday. Would Ron remember or forget?

            "Granger, what are we going to decorate the Great Hall with for the Halloween Ball Next month?" Draco asked pulling her out of her thoughts and making her jump.

            "God, Malfoy do you mind I am trying to read! I took care of the decorations, they are sitting in my bedroom right as we speak. Now leave me alone, please?" her voice cracked slightly.

            "Her-Granger, what's wrong?" She was staring at a letter that was inside the book she borrowed from Ron. Actually it was two letters. One in Ron's writing and one in Luna's. Draco pulled the first letter out of her hand.

       **_Cookie,_**

**_              When are you going to tell Hermione about us? I am so sick and tired of sneaking around her back. She is my friend and I care for her. If you can't get the balls to tell her I and going to say goodbye. Now I have to go and pay attention to Professor Lupin before he catches me writing to you and reads out the letter. I wouldn't want that. Meet me at the Quidditch pitch at _****_3:00 P.M._****_ tomorrow._**

**_                           Love,_**

**_                            Luna_**

Then he took the other from her hand.

        _My dearest Luna,_

_         I'll be there. I know this past year has been hard on you and me, but hang in there dearest. I plan on telling Hermione about us tomorrow. You know I love you as much as bears love honey. There I found you a nickname Honey Bear. I am your Cookie and you are my Honey Bear. Shit I have to go. I love you Honey Bear._

_                        Yours forever in my heart,_

_                                                Cookie_

       "What the hell is that? It's disgusting." Draco asked  staring at the page in front of him.

            "You are so right it is. I am sick to my stomach. All along I have been so fucking blind. So he plans on telling me tomorrow huh what is it going to be? Happy birthday Hermione… I am cheating on you? Or Hermione I'm cheating on you and forget the memories I made new ones with Luna… by the way Happy Birthday?" There was a knock at the portrait.

            "Hermione are you there? I need my book back."

            "Speak of the devil. Oh god how am I going to face him Malfoy? Here you give it to him and tell him I am not here I… I went to see Hagrid that's right Hagrid. I'll be in my room. Please Draco? Will you do that for me? Please?" the look in her eyes was probably what broke his 'tough guy' facade and his heart softened a little just for her.

            "Alright Her-Grang-Hermione, I will do it for you now get your ass up to your room and I will get you when he leaves." He said receiving the biggest shock of his life when she leaped up and kissed him on the cheek. She then ran up the stairs grabbing Crookshanks who was heading down the stairs and went to her room. The electricity he felt was phenomenal. Draco pressed a hand to his cheek and stared at the empty stairwell. There was another loud knock at the door.

            "HERMIONE ARE YOU THERE I NEED MY BOOK!" Draco quickly stuffed the letters back in the same page that Hermione had found them and laid the book on the table. He then went to the hole and opened the door.

            "What the hell do you want Weasley?" he said turning back into the guy he normally was and stared at the redheaded idiot that was in front of him.

            "Malfoy! Where's Hermione?"

            "I don't know probably visiting that oaf Hagrid. What's wrong Weasley? Lost your girlfriend?"

            "Fuck you Ferret Face."

            "Language Weasley language. I might have to give you a detention. Now what do you want?"

            "Well I wanted Hermione but as she is not here maybe you can let me in so I can get the book I lent her?"

            "Get it and then get the hell out of here." Draco said stepping aside to let Ron in. Ron grabbed the book and let out a sigh when he saw that both letters where he left them. "You are such an idiot Weasley." Draco muttered under his breath.

            "What was that Malfoy?"

            "None of your business. You have your book and your parchment now leave!" Ron stared at Malfoy and just shook his head. 

            "Mental." He muttered and walked out of the common room.

            "Psychopath." Malfoy muttered running up the stairs to get Hermione.

            "D-Draco?"

            "No it's the bloody tooth fairy disguised as Draco Malfoy. " he said and she smiled.

            "Ha, ha Draco that is soo funny." He sat on the edge of the bed and Crookshanks came over to get his ears scratched. Draco complied. The cat purred.

            "So what are you do about  the two-timing ass?" looking at Hermione with the cat in his lap he sat on the end of the bed and leaned against a post.

            "Beat him at his own game."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I will be at the Quidditch Pitch at 3 on my birthday and catching my boyfriend and his little slut in the act. He doesn't know that I found the letters. Does he?"

            "Nope."

            "Good. Draco do you know what this means?"

            "No what does what mean?"

            "For the first time in the six years I have known you this is the first time we have had a decent conversation I like it. Please don't change,  I like this side of you." She said smiling at him

            "Ok let's make a deal I be nice to you and you be nice to me. However we both have our pride and that means that we don't tell anyone about it. Deal?"

            "Alright deal. You know I never did love Ron. I only went out with him because he asked me on my birthday last year. Tomorrow will be a year. And tomorrow will be the end of the relationship."

            "Really? How sad. Can I tell you something?"

            "Sure."

            "When my dad was sentenced to life in Azkaban it lifted a whole lot of stress of me and my mother. The day he was arrested I was angry at you Potter, and the Defense Association sure but I knew that from that time on life would be a lot better for me and Mums. That's what I call my mother."

            "Really so you were actually _glad that we caught your father?"_

            "Yeah. Can I tell you something else?"

            "Sure."

(_This is where I go with the Song I love you this much [just bits and pieces of it] but  Draco will be talking.)_

            "I can't remember how many times I thought does my father love me? Probably not. Was I just there for show? Probably. I really only saw him about once a year because he was off looking for Voldemort. And I mean constantly. He would show up at the oddest times and beat me but I would be blindfolded and tied up. Once he pulled me out of my bed at 1 a.m. to do that. I was five. My mother threatened to take me and leave my father if that continued. My mother was tortured for that. He died this summer Voldemort did it himself and the prison called it a suicide. Did you know that? I didn't go to the funeral and neither did my mother. After my father died the whole mansion was refurbished it's amazing. So much better. My life is so much better." Hermione stared at the new man Draco had become. Then she did something that she would never do if that conversation never happened. She leaned across the bed and kissed him. The electricity shot through her and from the looks of it him too. The cat started to purr as if to say '_you did good girl you did good.'_

            "Wow! I-I mean WOW! Hermione… I … wow." Draco was pretty much speechless.

            "Gee Draco is that all you can say? Wow? What about amazing astonishing remarkable? Huh? You were pretty good yourself. Wow." They laughed.

            "Hermione? One more thing. Tell anyone about what I told you and I _will have to kill you. Now kiss me again." She was only to glad to do so._

~*~

_Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Hermione happy birthday to you._

_ How old are you now how old are you now how old are you Hermione how old are you now?_

_You look like a monkey and you smell like one too._

The song rang through the Great hall the next morning when Hermione and Harry walked in for breakfast. The last verse was from the Slytherin table and Hermione noted that Draco was the only one who wasn't singing it. She smiled as she thought about last night.

            "Happy seventeenth birthday Mae. What is it what's wrong?" Harry asked looking at Hermione who was on the verge of tears.

            "Harry? Is my birthday happy? I mean really would you be happy if Ginny was cheating on you and you found out about the day before your birthday?"

            "What are you trying to say Mae?"

            "I- I found out last night that Ron was cheating on me… with Luna. Luna! God is he that dense?"  
            "No he just thinks that he is in love. God I am so glad I don't have to lie to you anymore. I hated it. I feel so light. I am so sorry I kept it from you. I only just found out about it three weeks ago, and gave Ron the biggest lecture I have ever given, the prig thought that I was joking… so can I kill him? Please?" Harry gave her puppy dog  eyes and she laughed.

            "Ha- ha Harry he's your best friend. Besides what would Ginny say if you killed her brother?"

            "Happy that it was Harry did it, because if he didn't I would. Happy birthday Mione. Here I got you something." Ginny gave Hermione the small gift she held in her hand. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and kissed it. When he was with Ginny he was himself again not the moping depressed Harry. Hermione was glad for them.

            "Gin, you didn't?" 

            "She did so do I. Happy birthday Mae." Harry pulled a long box out of the pocket of his robes.

            "Wow thanks guys. Oh god its Ron Harry how can I do it? Do you think he remembered?"

            "No he didn't say a word when we got up. Hey there Ron." Harry said as Ron walked over to Hermione and the others. They then sat down for breakfast.

~()~()~  
At a quarter past two Hermione excused herself from the game of exploding snap and went back to her common room to get ready to confront Ron and Luna. It would only take her fifteen minutes to get ready and 10 minutes to get to the pitch where she would wait for the 'lovebirds' and scream her bloody head off. Hermione had dressed in a light blue camisole and a white zipped up hooded sweatshirt which she had left unzipped. She was wearing flair bellbottomed jeans. Her hair normally French braided was hanging loosely in soft curls around her shoulders. As she walked down into the common room Draco looked up and his jaw dropped.

            "Wow Hermione Ron is going to wish he never hooked up with Lovegood. Happy birthday by the way." She smiled sweetly.

            "Thanks Draco for understanding. If I am not back in by dusk be assured that I am burying Ron and Luna's bodies. Hey that was a joke." She said because Draco frowned at her, then he started to laugh. It was music to her ears his laughter.

            "Ok goodbye Hermione. I will come looking for you at 7 if you are not back. Deal?"

            "Deal." She said and started to walk out the door. 

            "Give em hell Hermione." Draco called from the couch. That gave her confidence to do this.

~(~)~(~)~

Hermione was sitting on in the bleachers when Ron and Luna arrived 2 minutes apart from each other. The minute he arrived Luna jumped onto his back and he started to laugh. _When they start to kiss is when I will go down there and start bitching out some seriously disgusting people.  She thought as at that precise moment they did start to kiss _one minute till Hermione the jet of major cussing launches. 1... 2…3. Deep breath Hermione and Go!__

_                "Ron… Luna… what a surprise… I didn't know that a guy could have two different girls at the same time Ron. Disgusting. And Luna you said I was your friend… what kind of friend fucks a friend's boyfriend with out the friend finds out? By the way Ron I read the letters and you don't look like a sixth year to me. Ron did you forget what today is?" the couple broke apart and stared at the girl walking towards them. She was a stranger to them because the Hermione they knew never cussed._

            "H-h-Hermione let me explain… I…I… oh shit it's your birthday."

            "I…I… that's right Ron and our one year anniversary. And the day we broke up for good. And you were going to tell me about slutty over there." Ron stepped closer to his now ex-girlfriend.

            "Now wait just a minute there. Hermione I was going to break it off. I was going to let you down gently…"

            "Then how were you going to explain you're dating Luna so soon? Hmmm? Answer that ass wipe now if you excuse me I am going to spend the rest of my birthday with my _real friends."  Hermione started to walk back to the castle. On an impulse she started for the lake._

((~~)) 

            The rain falling in sheets by the time Draco found Hermione by the lake. When Potter had come to the door looking for Hermione Draco knew she was still outside. She was sitting on a rock staring into the rain.

            "Hermione?" she was shivering when she looked at him.

            "D-D-Draco-o?" she smiled as he pulled her up off the rock. He pulled her to his warm body.

            "Merlin Hermione you're freezing. Come o…" he stopped when silenced him with a finger. And then kissed him.

            "I'm ok." She said when he lifted his head. Then she kissed him again.  
            _"Mummy!"_

_                "What did you say?"_

            "MUMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Hermione could hear her son from the distance. Her dream was fading fast as Draco was kissing her again.

            "MUMMY!" 

TBC

(((~~~)))

OWE! My fingers hurt. Holy cow! This was a long chapter. Twelve pages all in one night. Gee who knew these fingers could type that much… in 4 hours. Well I know how you people hate cliff hangers but give my poor fingers a break, please? I better stop for the day. Good night and good health. (ok why did I just say that? Oh well. Review people!!! Please? ~Allie


	5. Five Draco, how would you like to meet y...

         Draco, how would you like to meet your son and daughter?

~Previously~

The rain was falling in sheets by the time Draco found Hermione by the lake. When Potter had come to the door looking for Hermione Draco knew she was still outside. She was sitting on a rock  by the lake staring into the rain.

                 "Hermione?" she was shivering when she looked at him.

                 "D-D-Draco-o?" she smiled as he pulled her up off the rock. He pulled her to his warm body.

                 "Merlin, Hermione, you're freezing. Come o…" he stopped when silenced him with a finger. And then kissed him.

                 "I'm ok." She said when he lifted his head. Then she kissed him again.  
                 _"Mummy!"_

_                      "_What did you say?" she asked him.

                 "MUMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Hermione could hear her son from the distance. Her dream was fading fast as Draco was started kissing her again.

                 "MUMMY!" 

((~~))

… And now the story.

                 "MUMMY!" Luke cried again from his room. Hermione jerked awake and sat up on the couch. It was 5:30 in the morning. The twins normally were awake by six.

                 "Coming, Baby!" she yelled getting up and running the upstairs and past a sleeping Melissa. How that child could sleep next door to her brother's screaming was beyond Hermione. As Hermione enter her son's room he flew at her crying his sweet little head off. She knelt down and scooped him up. Luke clung to her like she was his last hope to be saved.

                 "Duckies!" he said squeezing her neck. She stared at her son.

                 "W-what?" she tried not to laugh as she walked over to the rocker in there in the room and sat down.

                 "The duckies were hurting me Momma." Luke said pressing his head next to her neck. She started to rock as she kissed his head.

                 "Its ok baby the duckies are not going to hurt you anymore. I promise you… Good morning Lissy. Come on up here." She smiled as she saw her daughter come in rubbing her eyes. Lissy grinned and ran over to her mother and brother. Hermione pulled her up onto her lap and continued to rock. Hermione loved to sit in her son's room with both kids in the morning as it was one of the only times they were together during the morning. Several minutes went past until Luke spoke.

                 "Mummy I hungwy. Let's have pantcakes with Chocolates chippies in them." Lissy nodded with her thumb in her mouth cuddled next to her mother. Hermione sighed.

                 "Oh I 'spose . But you know that means I have to get up in order to make them." Hermione laughed as her daughter protested.

                 "NOOOOOOO do magic toe make 'em. Duh Mummy." Lissy said looking at her mother. Luke nodded in agreement.

                 "Yea duh Mummy magic." He said and Hermione laughed.

                 "All right but I have to get my wand. That still means we have to get up… unless someone wants to get it from downstairs?" Luke and Lissy jumped off their mother's lap and started to run downstairs to get her wand. She shook her head and went into her room to get her dressing gown on then headed down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs she was accosted by both children who pulled her into the kitchen where her wand lay on the table. Crookshanks who was getting to be old and fat waddled out from his hiding spot in search of food. He meowed.

                 "Gee cat it's as if I don't feed you everyday, but then you were always like that now weren't you?" Hermione said as the cat rubbed against her legs purring. The twins were sitting in their respected booster seats at the table looking at her with grins on their faces. "The two of you are just like that cat aren't you?" she asked and they nodded. Hermione picked up her wand and said a few choice words and the ingredients for breakfast appeared on the counter and stove. The kids watched enthralled. She pointed her wand at the mixer started stirring the batter for the pancakes. Eggs and bacon for Hermione sizzled on the stove. Then Hermione went over to the fridge and grabbed the milk and juice.

                 "Milk!" Luke said as Lissy cried for the juice.

                 "Ok, ok I get the picture you two chill." Hermione said as she put the jugs on the counter and grabbed two sippie cups out of the dishwasher and filled them with the choice drinks and put two ice cubes in each of the cups. The twins liked the rattle of the ice. Why she would never know. She then handed them to the kids as she checked on their breakfast. When it was done Hermione sat down and cut each of the pancakes in to smaller pieces for each child. That was the start of her day off and she couldn't be happier.

~(~)~

Draco walked into Malfoy Manor at six after leaving Potter's memorial. _I'm a father. I, Draco Alden Malfoy aged 23 am a father of two and a half year old twins. Merlin's Beard. He thought as he flung himself into his favorite chair in one of the many living rooms._

                 "Draco is that you dear?" Narcissa Black asked coming into the room. She had changed her name back to Black when Lucius was sentenced to death four years ago.

                 "No Mums it's the bloody Easter Bunny. Who did you think it was?" Draco said dryly. His mother laughed.

                 "Ha-ha Draco you always did have a twisted sense of humor. Now what's wrong?" Narcissa asked sitting on the couch. Draco  sighed.

                 "Oh nothing much other than the fact that I found out that I am a father by the woman I dated in 7th year."

                 "_WHAT? Who Pansy?"_

                 "I have a son and a daughter… Twins. And hell no not Pansy, her name was Hermione Granger she was a Muggleborn and a Gryffindor. I know Father would have never approved of her. Lucas Xavier and Melissa Rose Granger. They are almost three by the looks of it. God Mum they look just like her. And me I suppose. I know Lissy looks like me and Luke has my eyes. I saw them in Muggle London and followed them to Harry Potter's Memorial and hid in bushes." Draco shrugged and got up then started to pace running his hands through his hair. Narcissa stared at her son unable to believe that her baby was a father of two year old twins.

                 "To hell with your Father. Did you get to meet them?" She asked.

                 "No. I'm going to find out where she lives and tomorrow see her if I can. Would you like to meet them if Hermione let's me bring them here?" Draco asked looking at his mother. She nodded unable to speak. _Grandchildren I Narcissa Elise Black have grandchildren. To bad Lucius isn't here to see them… Damn Narcissa stop thinking about the guy who made your life a living hell._ She thought as her son went over to the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo Powder in the fire place and yelled out an address. Draco stuck his head in and talked for a few minutes with the person on the other end of the fire.

                 "I found her Mums. She lives at number twelve Cabot Drive in London. I'll go tomorrow about one. But now I want to go shopping for my kids. Care to join me?"

                 "I would love to Draco." They headed to Diagon Alley to shop.

~~(~~)~~

The next day Draco walked up the quaint street where Hermione lived and stared at the buildings as he passed looking for number twelve. He almost passed the small two story house and stared at the house. It was a brick house with a chimney on the side. In the back he could see part of a jungle gym small enough for small kids to play on without getting hurt. The front door was so inviting and Draco almost ran to it but steadied himself. _Easy there Draco, you don't even know if they are home. But he did say she had the day off_._ You don't want her to get scared and slam the door in your face do you?_ He asked himself and walked slowly up the walk and stood in front of the door. Draco stood there for a moment and then rang the doorbell. He waited. The door opened slowly.

                 "Hello Hermione."

~(~)~

                 After breakfast Hermione bathed and dressed her children and now  stood in her room with both of them on the bed as she dressed.

                 "Mummy has the day off what do you monkeys want to do today?" she asked and the twins giggled at the nickname.

                 "Watch Mermaid." Lissy said but Luke shook his head at the thought of  _The Little Mermaid._

                 "No. Icky. Watch the doggy movies." He said frowning at his sister. Hermione sighed. Luke was talking about the Disney Dalmatian movies. He was crazy about all four movies. ( I'm talking about the animated and the live versions by the way)

                 "I have an idea you two… how  about we watch the _doggy movies__  and __The Little Mermaid and a movie that Mummy wants to watch. Then we will all cuddle in our beds and take a nap. Ok?" Hermione asked and the kids nodded._

                 "Yeah! Watch Mummy's movie first." The said jumping off the bed and pulling Hermione downstairs to get the movie started. At noon they had their lunch and were sitting on the couch watch the live version of _101 Dalmatians when both children drifted off to sleep unable to keep their eyes open. Hermione carried them separately up to their room and tucked them in to bed. Then she went into the bathroom and turned on the water in the bathtub where she planed to soak with a nice book while the kids napped. At one her plan was interrupted by the chiming of the doorbell. She quickly got dressed and drained the water then went down to answer the door. She had peeked out of her window  in her bedroom to see if there was a car parked in front of the house. There wasn't. She went to the door and opened it slowly. There he stood._

                 "Hello Hermione." Draco said and Hermione fainted.

---------@

As Hermione opened her eyes she saw Draco with a wet cloth which he must of gotten to place on her forehead. She was laying on the couch and Draco sitting above her with Crookshanks purring on his lap. 

                 "That cat always did like you, didn't he?" She asked quietly making Draco jump slightly. Hermione laughed and slowly got up.

                 "Yeah I guessed he did. God Hermione I missed you." He smiled at her,  and she smiled back.

                 "What are you doing here Draco? I missed you too each time I looked at our children."

                 "Children? What children? We don't have any children… or do we?" he said pretending. She laughed.

                 "Draco I saw you yesterday in Diagon Alley and you know I did."

                 "All right I confess I saw them."

                 "Draco would you like to meet your son and daughter? That is when they wake up. They're napping right now."

                 "You know I want to. So would my mother. But I have so many questions to ask you Hermione."

                 "Fire away. I know I was wrong about keeping them from you… But I had my reasons. I  do apologize, Draco. Please forgive me?" She gave him that look she gave him when she asked him to lie to Ron. 

                 "All right Hermione, why the _hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"_

                 "You know I found out I was expecting the day Harry died but by then you hated me for other reasons… which I don't know what they were but…"

                 "I thought you cheated on me… with Potter."

                 "Oh Draco! You knew I loved Harry like my big brother… didn't you?"

                 "Yeah I thought I knew. Now another question, how in fucking hell did Weasley become our kids Godfather?" he asked and Hermione laughed. She knew that after the day Hermione confronted Ron and Luna Draco had loathed Ron even more.

                 "After Harry died Professor Dumbledore called Ron and I to his office to tell us the news. I was so devastated I fainted. I guess Ron caught me. I don't remember much after that, but I do remember Lupin asking me to forgive Ron for that was what Harry had told him was one of his final wishes. The other was for Harry and me to become blood siblings. Which we did." Hermione held up her right hand with the _H etched on the palm._

                 "I know I heard you tell the Weasleys yesterday." Draco looked at Hermione but she was staring at the stairwell at two small figures. Hermione got up and went over to the children and picked them up and carried them over to Draco on the couch.

                 "Luke, Lissy, I would like you to meet your daddy."

                 "Daddy? Like Polly daddy?" Lissy asked looking at her mother and staring at her father like he was the Boogie Man. Luke on the other hand jumped into his father's arms scaring Crookshanks out of Draco's lap and under the TV stand. 

                 "Who is Polly? Ughff! Hello Luke here check in my pockets I have something for you in one of them." Draco said as Luke pulled out a stuffed duck of Draco's robe pocket.

                 "A friend of Lissy's." Hermione said

                 "Look Mummy. Duckie." Luke cried excitedly making Hermione burst out laughing. Lissy and Draco stared at Hermione like she was going mental.

                 "Hermione what the devil is so funny?" Draco stared at the woman next to him curiously.

                 "Oh-ha-ha-nothing much but this morning Luke woke up from a dream about him being attacked by ducks. I guess. I was so sure he would be scarred for life but the moment he pulled out that duck I knew that he had forgotten about the nightmare. When I went into his room this morning he ran at me and clung on like I was a life line. I put it away into my memory bank forever. That's all." Hermione said as Lissy climbed off her mother's lap and onto his father's looking for a gift of her own. When she didn't find one she started to cry.

                 "Oh Lissy sweetie its ok your Nana has yours at daddy's house and if it's ok with Mummy we can go and get it." Draco said pulling his daughter closer. "It was way to big for me to take with me." Draco added to Hermione.

                 "Gamma Ethel?" Lissy asked perking up at the thought of Hermione's mother.

                 "My mother." Hermione supplied to a confused Draco.

                 "No baby, Nana. Your daddy's mother." Hermione corrected.

                 "So it's ok?" Draco asked  Hermione. She nodded.

                 "Let's all go and see your mother, I have always wanted to meet her." Hermione smiled at the man she still loved with all of her heart. He smiled back making her heart melt. Then Draco grabbed their children's hand and Hermione got up to grab coats.

                 "Mummy I bring Duckie?" Luke asked making Hermione laugh again. This time Draco joined her.

                 "Yes baby bring your duck." She said grinning at Draco.

~^~&*

Well it is now 11:55 and I still have homework to do. So I better go and let my mind think of new stuff for my other fictions. Please let me know what you think. I know Draco's reaction to being a father wasn't what you were looking for but I might change it. And Hermione's reaction wasn't what I wanted either but it just flowed into my fingers and I couldn't stop it. Well got to get my proofing homework done now and I say goodnight. ~Allie

I also have been aked why I killed Harry. Well I don't know why I killed him. It was really a thought that came into my head at the last moment. So if that helps you understand my very twisted ways you are welcome.


End file.
